Back to the Past
by Diana Leto
Summary: A.U. A mysterious shuttle appears off of the starboard of the Enterprise and within holds a surprise for several members of the crew. Takes place between Bound and Demons. Spoilers for both. Sort of my own fix to the problem with Terra Prime.
1. Chapter 1

McFly?

_Authors Note:_ _A.U. This fiction takes place between Bound and Demons._

_Disclaimer: Honestly if I owned Star Trek or these characters the show would have gone a lot differently. But alas, I do not. Hope you enjoy. _

Travis Mayweather sat silently at the Helm Console. The thing he hated most about Bridge duty was the overwhelming silence. His job didn't even allow him to leave the Bridge or to really converse with other officers. He was in charge of keeping them on course. That's it. Every so often he would see something on sensors before Malcolm of T'Pol said anything but that was rare. He stifled a yawn and looked to the chronometer on his dash. _Forty-three minutes until I'm done._ He was already thinking of the giant bowl of macaroni and cheese he was going to eat.

Suddenly the ship began rocking violently around them and a small object appeared off of the starboard and drew his attention. "Captain." He announced, drawing the attention of everyone on the Bridge. "I think there may be a small vessel off of our starboard."

Archer looked to T'Pol who was already examining at her console to determine what had shaken the ship. "Anything?"

Travis could hear her quickly pushing buttons, confirming his readings. "Ensign Mayweather is correct. I am detecting a shuttle pod off of our Starboard. It appears to be Starfleet standard issue." She pressed several buttons and the view screen changed to an enlarged picture of the shuttle. The markings on the side read _NX-01._ "It would appear we are missing a shuttle pod."

Travis frowned. He didn't remember any shuttles leaving or going missing. Archer apparently felt the same way. His tone caused Travis's curiosity to peak but he had to focus on the job at hand. "T'Pol, you, Malcolm, and Trip get down to the shuttlebay. Travis deploy the grappler and get that shuttle on board. Malcolm, use caution. We don't know what we're dealing with." As the others left the Bridge to do as they were told Travis deployed the grappler and reeled in the mysterious pod. His mind briefly flitted to another _Enterprise_ they had once met. _Maybe this pod is from them?_

* * *

The three most senior officers arrived at the shuttlebay and were greeted by Phlox who was waiting for them to enter the bay. The green light shown to the right of the door indicating that the bay had been pressurized. The door slid open and the four officers walked forward. The shuttle was nestled between pods one and two. It bore the marks of shuttlepod two but was much older. T'Pol scanned the vessel and looked over to Trip.

"I'm detecting three humanoid lifesigns. They are faint but stable." He nodded and moved forward with Malcolm quickly following. The door opened with a faint hiss as the shuttle acclimated to the pressure and atmosphere of the ship. Trip cautiously made his way into the ship and took in the scene of the interior. Two people were unconscious in the pilot and co-pilot seats. A third person was laying in the aft of the vessel near the Engineering Console. Whoever she was looked to have been attempting repairs when rendered unconscious. Trip moved out of the way as Phlox entered the vessel and began examining their mysterious guests.

The pilot wore a dark blue uniform like the other two but his collar bore one silver line. Trip took this to indicate his rank as ensign. He had dark brown almost black hair and a fair complexion. He looked almost like Hoshi but sharper. Trip couldn't place it but the kid looked familiar. The co-pilot wore the same uniform but he had two silver lines on his collar. _So Lieutenant then._ The man was dark skinned, but still lighter than Travis. He seemed pretty bulky too. Trip wasn't sure if he'd ever want to go toe-to-toe with him. The last officer drew his attention. She was lying face down on the ground, one hand holding a coupler, the other stretching out towards the Engineering Console. Her straight brown hair obscured her features and rank. The sound of a hypospray drew Trip's attention back towards the pilot.

Phlox stood over the young man with his hypospray in hand. He turned to Trip and smiled. "They are all in good health. Whatever rocked the ship earlier must have knocked them unconscious." The young man began to stir so Phlox turned his attention back to patient. "Ah ensign." He looked to the man's uniform and noticed the strip of material over where the human heart would rest and read the name. "Ensign Reed, is it? You're quite safe now." Malcolm looked up sharply at the sound of the name. He had been examining the repair work the young woman had been affecting.

The pilot frowned and looked at the man standing over him. "Phlox?" He looked around, seeing his co-pilot unconscious and the pod filled with other officers. He turned back to the doctor. "What happened?" His voice held a slight lilting that caused Malcolm's ears to perk up. It was only faint but the ensign had a slight British accent.

Phlox smiled down at the young man. His brown eyes were quite large and reminded him of Ensign Sato. "It appears that you were knocked unconscious by some form of spatial anomaly. I do not know the specifics." He turned to Trip once again and motioned to the other two. "Once they are awake I want to get them to sickbay for a full scan." Trip nodded. He took the hypospray from Phlox and knelt down next to the young woman. He pressed the hypospray to her neck and then rolled her onto her back he took a deep breath in shock. The elegantly pointed ears immediately drew his attention. The slanted eyebrows gracing her pale brow and the soft brown hair all brought to mind images of T'Pol. The two solid silver lines and one hollow one indicated her rank as Lieutenant Commander. He looked down to the left side of her chest and read the name badge. Seeing is spelled out for him caused his mouth to run dry.

Her long eyelashes fluttered as she slowly regained consciousness. Her light blue eyes, surrounded by a dark blue ring peered straight into his soul. He stared mesmerized for what felt like eternity. Her smooth forehead wrinkled in confusion as the haze of unconsciousness faded from her mind. "Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?"

Trip's eyes widened at this utterance and he stole a quick glance at T'Pol who had come to stand just behind where he was crouched. The young woman in his arms began to violently cough causing Trip's confusion to fade as alarm took over. Phlox rushed over and quickly examined her.

"We need to get her to Sickbay. She appears to have suffered internal trauma." Phlox began moving towards the door expecting Trip to know what to do. Trip reached his left arm beneath the knees of his apparent daughter as his right arm was placed securely behind her neck. She was wracked by another violent cough and drifted into semi-consciousness. Trip hurried after Phlox, T'Pol close to his elbow. Malcolm and one of Phlox's assistants escorted the two male crewmen to Sickbay.  
The soft swish of the doors welcomed Trip as he gently placed his charge on the nearest biobed. He moved quickly out of the way as Phlox moved forward with yet another assistant. After what felt like hours but could have only been minutes Phlox looked over to the anxiously waiting officers and offered a broad smile.

"She will fully recover. For now she just needs some sleep." He pulled the privacy curtain closed around her and moved over to the two men waiting for him. Captain Archer entered Sickbay and took a look around. Trip and T'Pol were standing near a curtained off biobed whispering quietly. Both looked up when he entered and moved imperceptibly further apart. Jon moved towards them and then located Phlox.

He cleared his throat drawing the doctor's attention. Phlox instructed his assistant and then made his way over to the Captain. He smiled and then began speaking before the Captain could. "Before you ask, I am already running a DNA analysis on our guests." He looked to Trip and T'Pol. "However, from what I have seen of our resting patient, she is indeed a Human-Vulcan Hybrid. Her parentage may be in question but her species should not be. I'm running the DNA against the DNA of the crew. The results should be ready in, hmmm, thirty minutes. I will get them to you then." Jon nodded and then looked to his first and second officer. They seemed to be deep in thought but Jon needed answers so he decided interrupting them was the Captain's Prerogative.

"T'Pol? Do we know anything about the craft?" She seemed to shake herself back into the waking world. Trip blinked rapidly and then turned to the Captain.

Trip glanced at T'Pol and then turned to Jon and answered is question. "Well Cap'n as far as we can tell that is our shuttlepod. Well, it has a few more years on it but that's ours." He held up his hand to stop Jon's perceived next question. "Before you ask Cap'n, it isn't old enough to be from Lorian's ship. Beside's these kids weren't on that ship, we would have met them."

Jon nodded. Trip looked back over to T'Pol, shrugged and then turned away. T'Pol simply raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at the Captain. He mentally frowned. _They've been acting weird since those Orion were on board. Actually they've always been a little weird but now? Now it's like they can read each other's minds._ He filed this interaction away with all of the others and made his way towards the door. He turned back and saw that both Trip and T'Pol had turned towards the curtained off bed. "Meeting in thirty minutes."

Trip barely broke his gaze to turn to the Captain and nod. "We'll be there."

* * *

Hoshi glanced around the table and noticed the two additions to the Senior Staff. She couldn't quite figure out how but the younger one looked vaguely familiar. The room was filled with nothing but the faint buzz of the electrical system and the hum of the air recyclers. Her mind began to wander for a few moments in the quiet but she was pulled from her daydreams by the entrance of Commanders Tucker and T'Pol as well as Doctor Phlox. Once they were seated Captain Archer began the meeting.

He slowly stood at the end of the table, hands positioned on either side of the back of a chair. He looked to the opposite end of the table and motioned for the doctor to make his report. "Phlox?"

The jovial Denobulan nodded and looked to his right at the two men that Hoshi had been staring at. "I have confirmed Captain that they are who they claim to be." He glanced down at the PADD he held in his hand and read from his report. "Lieutenant Jason Mayweather is the son of Ensign Travis Mayweather and Corporal Jacqueline Mackenzie. Ensign Hiro Reed is the son of Ensign Hoshi Sato and Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed. Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Tucker is the daughter of Commanders Charles Tucker III and T'Pol of Vulcan." He looked around the table, noting with some amusement the uncomfortable shifting of all but T'Pol, though her posture seemed even more rigid than normal. "Lieutenant Mayweather and Ensign Reed are in perfect health. Minor complaints of headaches and dehydration, all to be expected from loss of consciousness and the rough ride they had when they lost power. Lieutenant Commander Tucker was not in a safety harness at the time of the event and suffered several injuries because of that. She should regain consciousness within the next two hours. She'll be a little bruised but besides that a headache and dehydration are the main issues."

Jon nodded and cleared his throat. He turned to the two men sitting to Phlox's right and seemed to come to a decision. "Lieutenant Mayweather, can you make a report on the exact nature of the event?"

The man in question looked to his left and motioned to Ensign Reed. "Actually sir, I'm just the Tactical Officer. Perhaps Ensign Reed should make the report, he was at the helm. My eyes were glued to internal sensors, he was monitoring the Science Console while Bethy was working on our failing systems."

"Bethy?" All eyes turned to T'Pol who had directed this question to Trip. The slight pinkening of Trip's cheeks showed his discomfort.

Lieutenant Mayweather shifted in his seat. "I apologize, we've known each other our whole lives. I meant to say that Lieutenant Commander Tucker was in the process of fixing our failing systems."

"Sir, if I may. I can give a full report." This time all heads turned to the door of the room where a bedraggled Elizabeth Tucker stood.


End file.
